


i had a night, i had a day

by Min0uet



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, about 900 words of pure late-night kinnie feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min0uet/pseuds/Min0uet
Summary: -i got a baseball bat beside my bed--to fight off what's inside my head-Gyro has a nightmare.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	i had a night, i had a day

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ilee-font's post on tumblr, which is in turn inspired by the song "it's alright" by mother mother. post here: https://ilee-font.tumblr.com/post/617192808313421824/astroboyd-got-me-feeling-some-kinda-way

_ “But… you said you could fix me? So I’d never glitch again?” _

_ “Yes. By shutting you down… for good.” _

Gyro sat bolt upright, hair falling into his eyes, breathing heavily. 

The lab was dark, except for the screensaver on his computer in front of him. He must have fallen asleep at his desk. He’d lost valuable work time, which he couldn’t afford considering Mr. McDuck wanted an update on the revised Bin security…

...and he’d had the nightmare again.

Gyro dragged a hand slowly down his face before pushing his hair back into its proper position. “God damn it.”

Things were going well with him and Boyd. They were! He’d even worked out some kind of custody arrangement with the family Boyd had been living with before they reconnected- Boyd would stay with Gyro for the week, and then with the Drakes on the weekends. It wasn’t really what Gyro would have liked-  _ what right do they have to him?  _ said the jealous little voice in the back of his head- but Boyd liked them and they seemed to really care for him, so the situation was acceptable. Better than he could have hoped for, anyway.

But then it occurred to Gyro one day, while he was thinking about Tokyolk again. He’d intended to shut down his project for good, before anyone else got hurt. But knowing what he knew now- the thought of Boyd effectively  _ dying,  _ afraid and innocent and betrayed by his own creator for reasons beyond his control...

That plus the memory of the terrified realization on Boyd’s face as Gyro reached towards him… that was enough to give him nightmares. And so it had, for a few weeks now.

“It’s alright, it’s okay,” Gyro mumbled to himself, head in his hands. It didn’t help.

He pushed back his chair and stood up with a sigh, walking quickly towards the back room to look inside.

Boyd lay curled on his side in the little nest they’d made for him. He’d had a mattress on the floor at first, but a few days after he moved in, Gyro had built a bedframe and gone on a shopping trip [charged surreptitiously to the Money Bin account, Board be damned]. They’d amassed quite the collection of cozy blankets, which Boyd appeared to have arranged by thickness from bottom to top. His charging cord was plugged into the back of his head, but aside from that he looked like any other child you’d find sleeping. He looked content. Cozy, and most importantly,  _ safe. _

Gyro looked at him for a few long moments, expression growing considerably soft, and then he turned to leave. The door creaked behind him.

“...Doctor Gearloose?” asked a sleepy little voice, and Gyro turned back immediately to see Boyd awake, looking up at him. “Is something wrong…?”

Gyro cleared his throat. “No,” he told the boy. “I was just… checking on you. Go back to sleep, Boyd.”

Boyd nodded his head in understanding. “Okay… Can I have a hug?”

Gyro deliberated, but honestly he didn’t even know why he bothered. He was never able to deny Boyd anything. He walked over and sat on the star-patterned bedspread, holding his arms out.

Boyd sat up and scrambled over eagerly, latching onto Gyro and laying his head on Gyro’s shoulder. 

Gyro shifted a little until he was in a comfortable position, holding the boy close. Boyd was warm in his arms, smelling like smoke and laundry detergent and something else Gyro couldn’t quite place. 

His heart wrenched a little, imagining the possibility of losing this. His breath caught.

“Doctor Gearloose?” Boyd shifted a little to look up at him, looking concerned. “Are you all right?”

Gyro’s eyes were starting to sting. He blinked, wiping them with the back of one hand. “I’m just fine,” he lied.

Boyd just looked at him, brow furrowed slightly. Gyro knew he wasn’t fooling the kid. 

“...I’m just…” He paused. “I’m lucky. To have you with me. I care about you.” No- “I love you. I’m not sure if I’ve told you that.”

There was silence for a moment, before Boyd spoke up. “I love you too, Doctor Gearloose,” he said happily, snuggling back into the hold.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding and being held. Eventually Gyro remembered how late it was, and how much he still had left to do.

“Alright, back to charging, Boyd,” he muttered, and let go of his son. “You need your sleep.”

“Okay!” Boyd burrowed back under his covers. “Goodnight, Doctor Dad!”

Gyro blinked, startled, and opened his mouth, but Boyd had already entered sleep mode.

“...“Goodnight, Boyd,” he said aloud, quietly.

And if he allowed himself another few minutes to watch over Boyd before he got up to return to work, nobody had to know.


End file.
